


1-2-01

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess), Shatterpath



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-01-02
Updated: 2001-01-02
Packaged: 2017-11-04 19:44:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/397520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shatterpath/pseuds/Shatterpath





	1-2-01

++Zo++

 

(1-2-01)

 

I hated New Years.

 

Hated it.

 

Come the second day of every new turn of the seasons and I was a terrified ten-year-old with mommy and daddy dead only feet away.

 

I hated New Years.

 

Thankfully for my usual horrible mood, Kerry was on a long shift that would keep her out until this afternoon. A few pointed comments had persuaded her to work New Years so that she could have Christmas for us. And I was able to mope in peace. 

 

At least I had the Christmas memories to offset this day I hated more than any other. There was something about that small, fiery redhead that made me feel complete. It was as though I never realized what I was missing until she filled the empty space.

 

But nothing could make me feel whole today. The time wasn’t even in double digits yet and I was already deep into a bottle of tequila. I hated the stuff, but it dulled the pain. What was odd was that I hadn’t heard from Art yet. Both Fin and Cory had already called and we had reminisced and caught up a bit. Both of my brothers were awesome guys and I loved them both, but...

 

I needed to hear from Art.

 

On cue, the phone trilled and I snatched off of the coffee table. “Hello?” My voice shook with repressed tears and my guts were all tangled up.

 

“Zo? Honey, how are you doing?”

 

Not at all who I had expected to hear from. Janet’s voice was soft and loving and my tears welled up. “Lousy. Where’s Art?”

 

“Sweetie, she’s on assignment. It was a bit of an emergency or she would have contacted you herself. I promised her that I would do it, my pleasure. The twins have been asking after you. They adore you, you know that.”

 

Depressed, but glad to hear from the woman my sister adored, I settled in to catch up on the lives of my niece, nephew and their mother.


End file.
